Magic Dump
by Jameskill09
Summary: Strange things occurred on October 31st 1981. Voldemort is gone, the Potters are dead only leaving behind their son Harry. A small scar is the only remnant of the attack. As he grows he exhibits no magic, no freakishness or strange happenings, rather he seems normal. However, in Harry lies an unforeseen ability that will aid him greatly as the dark seeks to rise again.


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Magic Dump/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*A/N: As of now this a one-shot possibly two shot, feel free to take the concept. I would love to read a longer story with same/similar concept.*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*AGE 5*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*THUMP* A small cry let loose as the boy hit the wall. "What are you doing boy? I told you to get up! Now move and start getting those chores done or you'll be in the cupboard for a week." a large man yelled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The boy slowly made his way up and edged around the man and towards the kitchen to begin his day. The bruises on the boy's body slowly disappearing as he moved, accompanied by a slight flash and dimming on the outside of the house./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*(SKIPPITY TIMEY WIMEY DOO-LALALA DAY)*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*AGE 7*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry tucked his school items into his bag and left the classroom, hurrying in order to escape Dudley and his friends. His legs pumped, spewing gravel as he made his way towards Number 4 Privet Drive. Today he had learned his name, along with these things called letters in the alphabet and numbers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A soft, "I'm back" escaped his lips as he made his way into the modest home./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Is that you Dudleykins? How was your school day? Did that freak do anything?" the voice moved and as a woman entered the hallway, her face came into view with a smile. Disgust quickly overcame her as she viewed who had come in. "Oh, it's just you. Well don't just stand there, get in here and start you chores and then get in your cupboard." She turned around and made her way back into the kitchen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry meekly replied, "Of course Aunt Petunia," his energy that he had exerted on his run home quickly filling back in as he continued into the house. Once again no one noticed, but a brief flash and dimming occurred on the outside of the house. However, the flash was not as bright or as long-lasting as it previously was./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*(TIME SKIP)*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*AGE 10/11*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"It was a strange existence that beset Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, as for many years it had seemed as if his relatives despised him. Yet, as he grew and the lack of strange occurrences, apart from his quick healing and energy, a general attitude of simple aloofness arose within the home. He still was the maid of the home and still mostly ignored, however, he now resided in the extra bedroom upstairs and even was able to eat a modest dinner after his Uncle, Aunt and cousin had finished their meals./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Unfortunately, this existence would soon be shattered. With a clang, and a slight thump the mail was delivered. Harry, having heard the noise, walked up and gathered the mail. It was at this moment, he observed something strange, a letter with his name…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Mr. Harry James Potter/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The Second Bedroom on the Second Floor/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Curious, he took the letter and placed the rest on the counter in the kitchen and made his way to his room. Gently opening the letter, for one does not get their first piece of mail all the time, he began to read its contents./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Aunt Petunia, what does this mean?" Harry ran downstairs and made his to his aunt. As soon as he came downstairs and his aunt turned to him and saw the letter she froze./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Muttering to herself, "How is this possible, there was no strangeness or anything? What are we going to do, oh dammit what do I tell Vernon?" seemingly gathering herself she straightened up and faced Harry. "Do not mistake me when I tell you this, but that letter is genuine. You're a wizard, just like your mother and father. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to find alternative housing after one of those people comes to take you shopping, it is for the best." She sniffed, looked down at him and then turned to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry simply stared for a moment, before coming to his senses and nodding. A quick, "Thank you!" and he made his way back to his room to contemplate this new development. Magic was supposedly real, his parents were just like him and had this same magic, along with the fact that his Aunt had upheld the strange letter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*DAYS LATER*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The house shuddered and loud knocking made itself known as Harry rushed to answer the door. Pulling open the door was another surprise for outside was a giant. A behemoth of a man, wearing a large overcoat, wild hair and beard, carrying a peculiar pink umbrella and a large smile on his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Well hello ther' Harry haven' seen ya since ya were a wee lad in my arms. I'm here to take ya to Diagon Alley to get yer school supplies." Hagrid continued to smile and stared down at Harry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry turned back into the house and announced his intention to leave, and upon hearing nothing left with Hagrid./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry had to shut his mouth after getting his first glimpse of Diagon Alley. Everything was so lively, people everywhere, shops advertising the goods and the hum of what must be magic in the air. Harry couldn't remember a point in time in which he had felt better than he did now. He felt revitalized, full of energy and ready to burst out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"After making their way out of Gringotts and reclaiming his key from Hagrid, even though he seemed reluctant, Harry made his way into Flourish Blotts and grabbed his first year texts, moved onto the apothecary for his cauldrons and potion ingredients, and finally for the last item on his list. A wand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A bell tingled as Harry made his way into Ollivanders, and a spark flashed across his body quite visibly. He didn't have long to contemplate the spark before a presence made itself known and he jumped./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Harry Potter, I've been expecting you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Turning as he heard the voice, Harry saw an older man with wispy white hair and strange eyes that seemed to hold an inner light that did not see like others did./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No doubt you have come for your wand and far be it from me to hold you back from obtaining it. Now which hand is your dominant." With a motion, Harry lifted his right and soon a tape measure was zooming around his body measuring every length, width and cranny. With a snap from Ollivanders fingers it suddenly stopped and a wand was shoved into his hands./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""8 ½ inches Redwood with Dragonstring, hardy and resilient with a touch of flare. Give it a quick wave."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Upon holding the wand, once again Harry felt a rush of energy and spurred on by Ollivander waved the wand. Yet nothing occurred and the wand was quickly replaced with another. As wand after wand made its way into his hands Harry felt that same rush of energy each time, and when he would hand back the wands Ollivanders smile would increase./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I see we have a trickly customer here, perhaps I have something in the back…I truly wonder though…" muttering to himself, he left Harrys sight for a short while and soon came back with three boxes. "This first one is 11 inches Holly with a phoenix feather."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry took the wand and felt the rush, gave it a wave and again nothing happened. This time Ollivander truly lit up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh hohoho, even better than I could've imagined. This next one is a strange thing. Found it in my travels long ago, it's composed of goblin metal and another substance I could never determine. Great potency of magic and a liquid core of some kind are all properties of it. Others have tried it and found themselves exhausted, as if the wand took their magic for a period."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"After hearing the last bit, Harry reluctantly took the wand in hand. A crack of thunder in the shop and a small whirlwind came into being around Harry, and the wand began shooting sparks in all directions. A smile came into being on Harrys face, he finally had found his wand. Ollivander smiled and then motioned to the last box./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""One last thing , I brought this just in case this wand reacted to you. Inside is a dagger composed of the same elements of your wand. It was a set of the wand and dagger when I found it and I believe it should remain that way. If you are interested further I would assume the goblins could elaborate on their origins. Now that this is all settled that will be 15 galleons."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry quickly counted the money out and left running into Hagrid outside the shop carrying a snowy white owl./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Er hey there Harry, took you a while in there so I thought I would grab ya a quick birthda' present. Hope ya like her. She's a snowy owl and magic, you can bring her to school with ya to write letters and deliver packages."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry smiled and ducked his head to hide his tears. A, "Thanks Hagrid", and a quick assurance led to Harry sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with a hat he'd found in the alley, a couple of galleons to Tom, the bartender, and now he had lodging until September 1st and he made his way to Hogwarts and his future./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*September 1st*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry bundled all his things together and made his way downstairs, clunking the trunk all the way. As he was making his way out of the pub, he quickly turned and approached Tom./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hello Tom, quick question if may? How do I get on platform 9 ¾ Hagrid seems to have forgotten to tell me how to get on the train?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Tom smiled and answered, "Anything for you Harry Potter, simply go to the pillars between platforms 9 and 10 and walk straight through. It looks solid, but really it's a complex illusion. Best of luck you at Hogwarts."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry thanked Tom and resumed his journey to Kings Cross Station. He made it to the station at 10:30 with plenty of time until the train left and soon made his way through the pillar. Just like Diagon Alley, the sight of the train left him speechless for a period of time before he gathered himself and boarded it. Making his way to an empty compartment he sat himself down and loaded his trunk into the overhead space./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Time slipped by and an announcer came over the speakers somewhere telling everyone that there was 5 minutes before the train left. Harry contented himself with watching other kids board the train and ignoring the small ache as families waved and kissed their children goodbye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Just as the train began to move, Harry heard a knock at his compartment door and he opened it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hello there, may I come in? Everywhere else is loud and cramped."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A pretty red-head and behind her a brunette peered at Harry. He moved aside and gestured for them to come in. He helped them with their trunks, eliciting a small giggle from both girls as they watched./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Thank you for that, my names Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbot" the redhead said while gesturing to her brunette companion, "What's your name?"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A wry smile at the happy attitude of the pair and Harry introduced himself, "Harry Potter, at your service." Of course as soon as he said his name they both gasped and looked up to his forehead. Harry snorted and moved aside his bangs to show the very small lightning shaped scar. After staying in the Leaky Cauldron for a month even with a hat eventually he had been recognized and had to do this multiple times./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hannah actually spoke first, "Huh, thought it'd be bigger." Before turning red and pushing her fingers together. Harry and Susan laughed at her expression, but soon calmed down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I get that same thing a lot, but it has always been like this for as long as I can remember." Harry explained. Hagrid had told him about the truth behind his scar and his parent's death after a bit of prodding on Harry's part and a couple of shots of firewhiskey on Tom's that first day in the alley. Harry had come to terms with it as he couldn't remember them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"It was at this point that someone barged into their compartment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I was told that Harry Potter was on the train, is he in here?" ordered a blonde, sneering boy followed by two larger boys. Seeing Harry and his scar he turned and stuck out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, pureblood. I see your sitting with Bones and Abbot, not horrible, but you can do better. I can help with that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Harry simply watched in awe as the boy went from ask-ordering to introducing to insulting with just a few sentences. Harry stood and shook his hand and gripped down hard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Harry Potter, red blood, friend of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. I can't say it's been a pleasure making your acquaintance. Now why don't you get out here and take your buffoons with you." Harry turned his head and smiled at the girls before turning back to Draco and letting his hand go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"White and pasty, Draco whipped his hand out of Harry's and grabbed his wand, brandishing it in Harry's face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You think it's funny, just wait til' my father hears about this, and I'll give you something to laugh at! Reducto" and with a shout Draco let loose a spell, point-blank, into Harry's face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Susan, upon hearing the spell shrieked and stared in horror at Harry. Draco looked smug as the spell fired from his wand. Hannah fainted and collapsed on the seat. Harry went cross-eyed as the spell impacted against him and waited for something to happen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"After the spell hit him, Harry began to wonder what it actually did, because he didn't feel different just maybe a little energized, but surely that just adrenaline from the action taking place. Susan looked confused as she wasn't covered in blood and Harry was still standing looking fine. Draco was now extremely pale, a spell his father had taught him and that was supposed to cut things didn't do anything, what had happened? As all this was going on, Hannah was still unconscious on the seat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The shouting had wrought some attention and a prefect walked up to the compartment. "Hey! What's going on here? Get to your cabins and get changed we'll be at Hogwarts soon."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As soon as the prefect left, time seemed to jump start again and Draco with his two minions quickly edged out and ran back to their compartment. Harry and Susan, and Hannah, just sat (lay) there trying to process what had just happened. A spell that should've really hurt Harry had simply disappeared with no cause, the only thought in both their minds, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED IN HERE!"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"*A/N*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Cool, I finished. Leave a review if you please and let me know what you think/comments/fixes/ideas. Hope you enjoy. I've had several inspirations from other stories for certain scenes. Muse was Familiar of Zero and the lack of her normal magic, turned it into the void magic or the absorbing chakra thing from Naruto Chunnin Exams, something like that./p 


End file.
